The present disclosure generally relates to storing data in computing devices. Computer systems generally employ a processor connected to a memory for fast access to data currently in use and a secondary storage device for the long term storage of data. Typically, memory storage may be provided by dynamic random access memory (“DRAM”) modules, where data stored in such memory is wiped out when the computer system is powered down as the data is stored in the charge state of the memory. Typically, long term storage is non-volatile, such that data is stored even without power running through the system. In typical examples, long term storage may be provided by non-volatile storage, such as mechanical hard disk drives (“HDDs”), or non-volatile memory, such as electronically erasable programmable read-only memory (“EEPROM”). In a typical system, the processor may interface and address memory directly, but may access secondary storage through a host bus adapter over a peripheral interconnect. Accessing secondary storage is typically orders of magnitude slower than memory such as DRAM. Data is often transferred to memory from the secondary storage before being acted on directly by a processor. For additional data security and fault tolerance, data in secondary storage may be mirrored or cloned to other storage devices as a backup measure.